convergencefandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Nobles
Imperial Nobles make up the majority of the upper class and form the backbone of the ruling class. The noble class is broken up into two distinct hierarchies namely the High Nobility and the Low Nobility each with varied responsibilities and entitlements. The High nobility consist of the Six Varanus High Houses of which their political power could only be matched by Dukes of the lesser houses. Four of these high houses were instrumental to the founding of the Imperium and hold significant historical prestige in Imperial history and Varanus society. The other two houses were established shortly upon the end of the Helix War to replace House Omon and House Dumisa which became extinct from the tragedies in the past decade. The Low/Lesser nobility consist of Dukes,Patricians and Baronets who rule Duchies independently from the Imperial Crown and the High Houses,usually these titles are granted to other racials as a means to establish a ruling class to control and manage their societies whilst owing loyalty to the crown and in extension the Imperium,in many other cases these titles are rewards for conquests or services made by lowborn who show potential to do more given the right powers. Almost more then 82% of the lesser houses consist of Non-Varanus Imperials. Where the Imperial Crown relies on the support of the High Houses to maintain vital positions of power with absolute loyalty the lesser houses often lack the political and military power to resist the demands of the Crown or the High Houses that serve it. Part of the duties of the Royal family is to ensure that both the High Houses and Lesser Houses remain in balance,that neither side abuse their positions of power at the expense of the entire Imperium and to quell any attempt to cede their territories away from the Crown. High Houses * House Imar * House Kurr * House Cras'sus * House Feru * House Krell * House Vernik Ranks High Houses: The High Houses follow a title system drawn from the ancient Varanus empire with some variation as the Imperium evolved. * Dominus: The head of a High House and owner of the house estate on the Throneworld and holds right to veto any vote made in the Court made by his or her family members. * Despot: Usually the eldest sons and daughters who hold the most prestige,bears right to hold personal estates and tend to be appointed as planetary governors. * Kraal: Bears right to hold a personal crest alongside house crest and may commission battleship-class flagships. * Count: Bears right to personal retinue of Zikah Guard and may commission frigate-class flagships. * Ranu: Bears right to personal flagship below frigate-class.* * Erven: Bears right to vote/speak in the Court and may undertake the test to become Vikah. * Erain: Newborn and untested nobles {Hatchlings born under the house name} Holds no entitlements besides house name. *To advance to Ranu one must have passed the Trails of Armaros and become Vikah. Lesser Houses: The Lesser Houses follow a title system drawn from human phrases and titles but may carry other racial names for the same rank. * Duke: Sole ruler of a Duchy and head of a lesser house. * Elector: Has right to vote/speak in the Court. * Patrician: Has right to personal flagship below frigate-class * Baron: Has right to small personal estate. Historically the title Grand Duke also existed but with the collapse of the Grand Duchy of Farnin this title became lost. History TBA